Talk:Reversed Messages
Honestly, sounds like something Lucifer himself would say, if he were ACTUALLY repentent. Just my two cents worth.--Energy Sword 00:18, 28 July 2006 (UTC) This sounds oddly similar to what Cortana says to MC in the Halo 3 trailer... freeky. --Simaster 03:48, 3 November 2006 (UTC) more reason to believe she has gone "Rampent" remember she is one of the greater 'smart' AI, she has a mind of her own, and she actually questioned her belief in the human cause once. -Lt.O'Brien 15:44, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Well, remember in the Halo 3 E3 trailer you hear what seems to be Gravemind with cortona up until 'i know you'. I have high belief this is Gravemind, just looking at his personality it seems perfect. FallenMind 23:45, 6 March 2007 (UTC) I don't know... If it was Gravemind then wouldn't it be in the usual 7 syllable lines?--Fragg3d 22:05, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Revision Okay, I come to bring some new development. I heard of this from a friend, so I decided to download Adobe Audition and tried to muck around in the audio file. I took out some of the backdround hum/whatever, and the soundclip sounds a bit better. I think that "I wander the earth, seeking forgiveness for my horrible crimes against God and man." should be "I wander the earth, seeking forgiveness for what my horrible crimes against God have had.". And that "I live to see death, destruction, over the light..." should be "I live to see death, destruction, evil over the light". Please tell me what you can after you listen to it, you can listen to what I made here: http://www.lanowen.com/index.php?q=node/230 (no need to register). Cheers. Lanowen 03:33, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :Very interesting. You should post it at HBO. --Dragonclaws(talk) 04:29, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :It is quite interesting, you might want to make it more clear if possible. -- Demachine Cortana this sounds chillingly familliar to the first cortana letter and her message in the halo 3 E3 trailer, this is the first letter I have walked the edge of the Abyss. I have governed the unwilling. I have witnessed countless empires break before me. I have seen the most courageous soldiers fall away in fear. was there with the Angel at the tomb I have seen your future. And I have learned. There will be no more Sadness. No more Anger. No more Envy. I HAVE WON. Oh, and your poet Eliot had it all wrong: THIS is the way the world ends. a friend of a friend this is what she says in the halo 3 trailer I have defied gods and demons. I am your shield, I am your sword. I know you; your past, your future. This is the way the world ends. notice the MANY similaritys in the message, the letter, and the trailer. (also thanks to this i cant listen to the normal vertion of the song without geting kind of freeked out) Scuba7292 22:47, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Video Is the video really necessary? We have a more recent transcript and a full audio file. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:25, 20 March 2007 (UTC) :Nah I don't think it is necessary to be here considering what is already on there.--Fragg3d 00:42, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Possible Transcript I've listened over and over again to and I heard this "The Earth seeking against the relem,I see the sky I have walked among men and angels for three thousand years. Time has no end... no beginning... no purpose. I wander the earth, seeking forgiveness for my horrible crimes against God and man. I live to see death, destruction, over the light, but the light cannot be extinguished. I live in a prison of my own demise. I am lost in time..[[User:Darth Gree|'Envy']] [[User Talk:Darth Gree|'Skull']] 22:29, 23 March 2007 (UTC) * I listened to it, (feakin' creepy, esspseailly when your listining to it in the dark), and it really sounds like wht you said. TAK{Growl at me} Master Chief? I highy doubt the Chief would say this. He hasn't been around for a thousand years!. TAK{Growl at me} What i think it could be I have walked among men and angels over three thousand years, only time has no end... no beginning... no purpose. I wander the earth, seeking forgiveness for my old crimes against god, and man. I live to see death and destruction, over the light, but the light cannot be extinguished. I live in a prison of my own demise, I am lost in time. My thoughts on it all Possibly, Gravemind could have visited Earth before, years and years in the past, and screwed it up before leaving to Delta Halo. It could be that Gravemind got there FROM Earth because of the Forerunner. As some people have thought that the Forerunner were the predecessor to Man, Gravemind might think that his 'crimes' against the Forerunner are 'crimes' against Man. And also, it doesn't have to fit Gravemind's normal way of speaking for it to be him. Bungie placed this in there as something to keep people going until Halo 3 and everything is HOPEFULLY explained. There was the ilovebees.com thing before the release of one of the other games, so this is a little promo thing.